mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kavai Ovre
'Faction Realationship' She fares well in the Order even though the Order disliked her usage of Fel Reavers they do keep her because of her Special trials. The demon lords faction also set her in a danger list due to her Fel Reaver being in this form and classified as monsters yet not. Most dangerous is Fel Reaver Anugarn which seem intelligent, strong, swift and much more and is very often seen by her side despite she normally have to summon Fel Reavers. A little bonus about this Fel Reaver is though many of those Fel Reavers we see in battle indeed are unlike any monster now days a theory have been going on that Kavai herself might be what a Fel Reaver is, however she does still lack the sexual desire. 'Personality' She is loyal to her family and she does see the Fels as her family as much as her actual family and she hates monsters but won't kill them directly because she also finds them amusing. She can be abit childish or act spoiled but in heart she is very protective to her family and her people. She otherwise can act with Extreme hostility and when she targets her prey she will hunt them down quickly and without any marcy. 'Trials' A Trial is a meaning to give and take, Certain things are needed but the one under the trial will recieve what they want or not. Trials can be either a risk or something for the greater. 'Anti-Monsterization Trial' A Anti Monsterization Trial is needed these items, 1. A Couple of Flasks of Alrune Nectar 2. A single larger Magic Gem 3. Five Flasks of Holstaur Milk 4. Two Pseudo-Matango Mushroom. Side effects leave more lewd body, uncontrolable emotions and a short lasting stomach ache but the one under the trial will be human again. 'Decay Trial' A Decay Trial is needed 1. Three to Five Undead Grey Lamentation Mushroom 2. Five to Twelf Corruption Fruits 3. Six to Twenty Vials of Blood 4. A Living Sacrafice, does not need to be human but more than a smaller critter. The Decay Trial is a horryfying thing once started however the Queta is quite big and she's unlikely to do it but if succeded she'll be able pick out anyone in a large area of 2 km distance and make them Decay. 'Nether Trial' A Nether Trial is needed 1. Five Corruption Fruit 2. Twenty Demon Silver 3. A human sacrafice 4. Two Pseudo-Matango Mushroom. The Trial will work That she will stab the sacrafice and the Sacrafice will be Reborn as a Ancient Behemoth and will maintain the body for a couple of weeks and in the body everything will get stronger and the Behemoth will be a... Well, Behemoth. When the weeks are done the person will be turnt into a Modern Behemoth if girl or a incubus if boy but would still be able to fully control their monster intincts through the entire time. 'Trial of Fel' Trial of Fel, a Proccses of Turning Full Fel and is needed 1. A Human or Monster Sacrafice 2. Twenty Blood Vials of a Monster 3. Twenty Blood Vials of a Human 4. Thirtyfive Undead Grey Lamentation Mushrooms. She will Procced to stab the sacrafice whilest saying the Ritual Words, if the sacrafice dies withing her ritual words she have succeded and the Sacrafice will slowly sink into the ground, if the sacrafice survived She have failed and the Sacrafice will get direct doctor help to recover. When succeded and sunk into the Ground the Person will wake up in the ground with more savage thoughts and would start digging up, the body have become so and so and the appearence have changed into that of a tribal Fel Reaver. 'Screaming Souls Trial' Screaming soul Trial requires 1. Daggert covered by victims blood 2. Victim itself. This trial can be lasting up to hours but at lowest half an hour by remembering or reading the ancient letters perfectly. Once struck by will make the person hear screams for hours, days or even weeks and is seen to be a test of the sanity, the screams will only become louder the more you try to stop them and only the one struck by it will hear the Screams. 'Ancient Tribal Summons' Summons can help her do what she cannot though she is much Great in such and most times she won't be needing help from her summons except Anugarn, Fel Reaver. 'Tribal Fel Reaver' Fel Reavers Creatures with a larger body and a extremly quick movement, their fairly smart but most of times with same amount of knowledge of a human and lack human speech and therefor speak like some animal or in a ancient langauge. Most Fel Reavers are ranked by their fheaters on them, Black means lowest rank, White Means low Rank, Green means mid rank, Blue means high rank and Red means highest rank. Higher ranks means greater danger. They are summoned by calling though they can come themselves 'Green Phoenix' Also called the 'Bird of the Forest' the Green Phoenix have green mighty flames and can soar through the sky in it's endless immortality, It can burn up much though it try not to create a hellfire of green fire and it is great at scouting. It also got a death grip which have it grab so hard that it could rip off a arm. It is summoned by Stabbing a leaf with the sacraficial Daggert. 'Screaming Reaper' The Screaming Reaper, a Transparent figure of a White Lady and it have two ways of killing it's prey, either through seduction and kill him mid sex or transform into their true form. Her true form is replacing her face with a skull and black ropes will appear around her, a Scythe with a bloodified edge will be summoned and she will charge at her prey. Only magic can touch her however her Scythe can be blocked by a sword or shield, not armour. She is summoned by the summoner saying ritual words and afterwards stabbing her own hand. 'Anugarn, Fel Reaver' Anugarn, the most Dangerous yet kindest Fel Reaver you will ever meet. He always goes around Kavai and often lets her ride him however if anyone else goes on his back without his approval he will most likely try to kill them. He can Speak Human though also Fel and he lives under the rule of 'Hunt or be Hunted' Therefor one could say he's in a constant hunt with Kavai as his hunting partner. Kavai and Anugarn are close and if Kavai is hurt badly then Anugarn will break into a rage, If Anugarn is hurt badly then Kavai will instead be the raging Beast. 'Fel-Daggert Abilities' Fel-Daggerts abilities are the ones that make her just the more a Fel Reaver due to those abilities being so alike a Fel Beast. The Abilities are stealthy, quick and Lethal. 'Shadow Strike' With this ability She is able to take a jump and move in a quick charge, too fast for the eye to spot the movement and then she can slice at the prey from three to nine times. Each cut will be more dangerous than the last so pray that she only manages to do three. 'Mark Of Fel' A Ability which once struck the Fel Will See one for a entire year, wherever they go the Fel can see, smell and hear those who are marked. The Mark of Fel cannot be healed and it's basicly a glowing wound, with the mark they have become a prey of the Fel. 'Boundless Shadows' With this ability she is able to attack with the very shadows, even though it sounds dangerous it isn't exactly as dangerous as the others however she can use this ability really far away as if it was a whip. 'Strike of Fel' Strike of Fel is very dangerous as each time she hits someone with strike of Fel she and other Fels gets boosted abit, this is seen as Fel Basic since it can be extremly powerful overtime however if Strike of Fel does not get used withing days the Boost will Weaken and overtime disappear. 'Shadowic Hide' She will enter a stealthed stance where she pretty much is invisible and she in this stance can run thirty miles per hour, with the use of a ability while in Shadowic hide the abilities are way more lethal and if she jump her enemies it is more lethal, Fel can see her so if one would be any Fel she would be visible. Category:Characters Category:Order